


My OC Book

by orphan_account



Category: others to be added - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC Book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A little bio book for my OC's





	My OC Book

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit, sorry about that.

**Name:**

  * {暗莉 悪夢}
  * Anri Akumo
  * “Dark-Jasmine Nightmare"



**Gender:**

  * Female



**Age:**

  * 14



**Sexual Orientation:**

  * Heterosexual



**Occupation:**

  * Student
  * Waitress



**Height:**

  * 158cm
  * 5’1ft



**Weight:**

  * 46.2kg
  * 102lbs



**Hair Color:**

  * Dark Brown, with several tufts in a more ground cinnamon color.



**Hair Type:**

  * Long, curly, well-kempt



**Eye Color:**

  * Purple



**Skin Color:**

  * Caramel



**Nationality:**

  * Japanese



**School:**

  * U.A./Yuuei High



**Year:**

  * First Year



**Class:**

  * Support Course/Class 1-H
  * Hero Course/Class 1-A



**Distinguishing Features:**

  * Black Star birthmark under her left eye.
  * Freckles on her
    * Cheeks,
    * Nose
    * Arms
    * Shoulders
    * Chest
    * Thighs.



\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **_Hero/Villain Profile_ ** **  
** **Hero/Villain Name:**

  * Asira



**Costume:**

  * Black cape
  * Black, long sleeve, one-piece bodysuit, cut into shorts, with a purple X-shaped section in the front(The long sleeves go all the way to her hands becoming fingerless)
  * Purple leggings
  * Black fishnets
  * Bulky black assassin boots with purple laces
  * Black scarf/hijab
  * Black, cloth mask(Covering nose and mouth).
  * Black belt with 4 purple pouches.



**Quirk:**

  * Daymare



**Weapons:**

  * Quirk
  * Knives
  * Swords
  * Hands and feet
  * Bo Staff
  * Escrima Sticks
  * Japanese & Chinese War Fans



**Gadgets/Tech:**

  * Escrima Sticks
  * Zoom Goggles



\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Extra_ **

**Likes:**

  * Japanese Strawberry Shortcake
  * Reading
  * Music
  * Dresses
  * Cooking



**Dislikes:**

  * Being Pressured
  * Public Speaking



**Habits:**

  * Shy but usually confident in battle
  * Covers her mouth and nose with her hijab a lot
  * Avoids eye contact



**Fears:**

  * Her father
  * Dishonoring her family
  * Failure
  * Not being accepted
  * Killing someone
  * Permanently damaging someone’s mind with her quirk



\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Family:**

  * Chisaki Kai
  * Airi Akumo



**Romantic Interests:**

  * None.



**Allies:**

  * Izuku Midoriya
  * Mei Hatsume
  * Eijirou Kirishima
  * Ochako Uraraka
  * Momo Yaoyorozu
  * Mirio Toogata
  * Nejire Hadou
  * Tamaki Amajiki
  * Class 1-A
  * Class 1-H



**Rivals:**

  * Momo Yaoyorozu
  * Shouto Todoroki
  * Katsuki Bakugou
  * Monoma Neito



**Enemies:**

  * Tomura Shigaraki/Tenko Shimura
  * League of Villains
  * Chisaki Kai
  * Eight Precepts of Death



**Physical Weaknesses:**

  * Eyesight
  * She’ll overexert herself in training



**Mental/Emotional Weaknesses:**

  * Overthinking situations
  * Tradition
  * Lack of Self Confidence
  * Religion



\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Quirk Bio_ ** **  
** **Quirk Name:**

  * Daymare



**Description:**

  * Allows the user to disorient their opponent by placing them in a hallucinatory (I did not make this word up, I swear.) state, making everything they see their worst nightmare.



**Strength:**

  * Disorients, or in some cases, incapacitates opponent o they can be captured or defeated.
  * If the user pushes the Daymare far enough, it can leave emotional scars on its victim.



**Weaknesses:**

  * It can only be activated if the user knows/says opponents first name.
  * If used for too long, the user will have a panic attack or have difficulty breathing.



**Age Obtained:**

  * 3½



**Means Obtained:**

  * While playing with her friends in Daycare, she said her then friend Ahina’s name and sent her into a state of horror and panic.




End file.
